


Pregnant Mulder Chapter 17

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-23
Updated: 2002-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pregnant Mulder Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Pregnant Mulder Chapter 17

## Pregnant Mulder Chapter 17

#### by Bertie

Title: Pregnant Mulder Chapter 17  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Series: Pregnant Mulder  
Archive: yes  
Category: Male Pregnancy  
Notes: Thanks to Laurie and Chad for wonderful betas and suggestions! 

Dana shook her head, looking at the shameful faces of Mulder and Skinner. 

"You two are pathetic!" she griped as she pumped Mulder's breast with a breast pump and then took the bottle away. They had been worried his breast milk contained nanos that could impregnate another. She seemed to have conveniently forgotten her own mouth suckling on the plump nipples. 

"I'm sure it's harmless," she tried to reassure them then brought it to her makeshift lab in the laundry room and started her examination of the breast milk. Mulder and Walter looked sheepishly at each other and shrugged. 

Walter had returned to work for two days, preparing himself to go on an extended vacation in 3 and a-half months, knowing he would be showing too much after that. Kersh wasn't happy one bit, but he knew that Walter could easily retire on the number of years of service he had under his belt, and decided not to question AD Skinner's vacation. 

Walter had returned to the cabin to find that he couldn't leave the youngsters alone for five minutes. They had been found draped over each other in an exhausted heap by the AD returning from a bad two days alone without his lover and child. Apparently it took his calming presence to keep them from pawing each other for five minutes. Walter was severely feeling his age. 

They were all settling down to sleep in their separate beds when Walter asked Dana to check Mulder out, since he definitely didn't want to find himself impregnated again just because he had a thing for Mulder's breast milk. 

Suffice it to say, Dana came out of the makeshift lab and grumbled, "The nanos are different in the breast milk. Their function seems to be to make the milk safe and nutritious for the baby. So I do not think they would be harmful to adults since they are probably passed safely through a baby's digestive tract." 

They stared at her until she sighed then took a stool sample from Kit to test it out. She went back to the makeshift lab and tested her theory. She came back, very tired and gave a big thumb's up. 

"Do not tempt me with offering your own stool sample, Walter," she growled menacingly. 

So they left her to return to her lover who was waiting for her in their bed with Jenny asleep in her room. 

They went to bed, Walter tired from the past two days of dagger eye glints from Kersh. He snuggled against Mulder's warm body and lapped at a leaking nipple, ignoring similar looks from his lover as he did so. 

* * *

Alex woke, feeling the soft warm body of Dana beside him still sleeping. He smiled, stretched his legs and let his feet shake, his toes curling under, then rose to go see about breakfast. He knew Dana had stayed up late taking care of Mulder and Walter. 

Arms slid around his waist and a warm voice whispered in his ear, "You were amazing last night, Alex." 

He shivered as he turned his face to be kissed by Mulder. Dana had walked in on them making out in the bedroom and slowly inserted herself in their lovemaking. 

"Let me help you with the eggs." Mulder took over, letting Alex stir the grits while he fried the eggs and sausage. 

Dana came stumbling in from the bathroom, still looking a bit tired. 

"Mulder, let me take over, you're leaking." 

Mulder groaned down at himself, realizing Kit must be awake. Sometimes that baby was so enigmatic. He wouldn't cry even though he was hungry. Mulder sometimes judged Kit's hunger by his leaking breasts. 

He went in search of his baby, picked him up from the crib they finally had set up for him in their bedroom and fed him while Walter rose then rushed to the bathroom. 

Walter staggered in from the bathroom and grumbled, "How much longer do I have to put up with this terrible morning sickness, Dana?" 

"How long has it been?" 

"Shit, about 5 weeks or so." 

"Hmm, your morning sickness is lasting much longer than Mulder's. I think I should do an ultrasound soon." 

"Why so soon? Doesn't the average woman's morning sickness last about 3 or 4 months?" 

"Yes, normally, but Mulder's didn't last long and hardly had signs of it at all. I just want to test out something..." She stopped when she saw the look Walter shot her. "Ok, I just want to rule out multiple births." 

Skinner gaped and almost whimpered but Dana shook her head. "I just mean there might be more than one fetus there, Walter...you are a bit larger than Mulder was." 

Walter shook his head. "Dana, I am a larger man than Mulder." 

"Yes, that's good for you because even if you show a bit, it will be hard to tell if it's just you or if you are carrying a child, Walter." 

Walter nodded then groaned. "I could be carrying more than one baby?" 

Dana nodded. "Won't know until the sonogram, Walter. I will go with you to the lab on Monday and we can do it right there. No waiting for results." 

"Good." 

Mulder had listened and was curious about one thing. "If he is pregnant with twins...is it possible that they are fraternal twins?" 

Dana looked at Mulder. "You mean that they could have different fathers?" 

Mulder nodded. 

"Yes, there could very well be one by you and one by Alex." 

Alex stopped what he was doing then cried, "Oh great, I'll be a daddy and a mommy!" Jenny chose that moment to come into the kitchen and looked curiously at Alex. "You daddy an' mommy?" 

"Um, I'm just an uncle to you, Jenny," he said, smiling, distracting her by tickling her belly. She giggled then asked for cereal. The adults looked vastly relieved. 

* * *

Walter felt such a dweeb lying on the hospital bed waiting on Scully to grease up his belly. He also felt very anxious. If he had two babies...he would want to beat the first man he saw. Though he knew it wasn't Alex's or Mulder's fault. 

Dana appeared suddenly and lifted up his shirt and pulled open his belt. He leered and she snorted. "Hey, it's against my prime directive, Captain." 

Walter smiled, liking being compared to Captain Kirk. 

"Too bad Riker isn't here to hold your hand," she teased and he sighed, realizing she _would_ be thinking of the bald captain. 

She warmed the jelly up in her hand then spread it over a good portion of his abdomen, uncertain where the nanos would be housing the fetus or fetuses. She took one of the imaging scanners and methodically began running it over his jellified skin. 

After a few moments she smiled, "Ah, see..." She pointed to a fuzzy image on the monitor. He didn't but he took her word for it. "So, just one?" 

She smiled. "Just a second, mother to be." 

He frowned as her hands worked over his belly. "Aaah! Congratulations, you are going to be the proud mother of TWO babies!" 

His face crumbled and she comforted him. "Come on, Walter. The next thing is finding out who the father is...but that will have to wait until after they are born." 

He groaned. "Just lovely." 

She bent and kissed his nose. He fluttered his lashes and said, "Why, I thought that went against your prime directive, Doctor." 

She smiled. "I do look like Beverly Crusher a bit...." 

"I was thinking more Bones...." 

She bopped him one. 

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can tell the daddy...or daddies." 

He growled in frustration. 

* * *

Mulder greeted them when they returned. He held Kit in his arms and said to Walter, "We missed you." 

Walter pulled his lover and child to him and kissed first Mulder then Kit, wrapping his arms about the wide shoulders of his lover. 

"Ahem, I missed you too, Mulder..." She winked at him. 

"Why Dana Katherine Scully!" He grinned, then moved to her and bent down low to kiss her. 

Walter cleared his throat as the kiss seemed to linger just a bit longer than he wanted. 

"Where's Alex?" 

"He's playing with Jenny in the woods," Mulder told him after moving from his embrace of Dana. 

"Which direction?" asked Dana, wanting to go play with them both. Maybe Alex would agree to some adults only play later on, she mused to herself. 

"They should be in that direction. They found a tree house earlier." 

She smiled and left Walter to tell Mulder of the results of the ultrasound. 

"So? Are you carrying two, Walter?" 

Walter frowned. "Yes." 

He wasn't thrilled at all, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. He was pro choice, but no way would he abort the lives growing in his belly, even if they were to become hazardous to his health. 

They walked back into the cabin to lay Kit in his bassinet. 

* * *

After lying in the bed for a bit just holding each other, Walter pulled Mulder's face up to his and kissed him. 

"See, now I can experience all the joys of motherhood that you did." 

Mulder looked incredulously at his lover. "Yeah, right." 

Walter smiled, sighed then held his lover. 

* * *

Dana found Alex and Jenny playing hide-and-seek. She found Alex easily enough but Jenny was a little harder to see. Just then she saw a bit of brown hair just beside a fallen log and she smiled and moved closer to it as quietly as she could. Then she pounced. 

"Mommy!" shrieked Jenny in part fright and part joy. "You found me!" 

Jenny jumped into Dana's arms and she laughed as the girl giggled. Alex went up to them and held them with a big grin on his face. 

Just then Alex held his stomach and winced. Dana quickly asked, "What's wrong, Alex?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing...I'm fine. Just overdid it a little today." 

Dana didn't like it at all. 

"Come on, I think we've had enough fun for the day." 

"But Mommy..." 

"Alex isn't feeling well, Jenny. Let's go see if we can make him feel better, OK?" 

Jenny nodded, looking sorrowfully at Alex whose head was lying on her mother's shoulder. 

"Less go!" Jenny prompted, now worried that her best friend wasn't feeling good at all. 

Once inside, Dana took Alex's temperature, checked his pulse, then decided to check his blood. 

She looked at a sample of Alex's blood under the microscope then sighed. 

"I think I know what the problem is." 

Mulder wandered in from the bedroom and overheard that. 

"What problem?" 

"Alex's nanos aren't acting right." 

"What?" 

"I think he may need to be, um, restocked?" 

"Restocked? How do I have that happen?" Alex asked, puzzled. 

"Well, I guess I could just draw blood from Walter and inject it into you...or you could have unprotected sex with Walter...." 

Alex grinned widely. Mulder sat with a frown on his face. "Unfair. I have to wear condoms while loverboy here gets to go bareback?" 

"If he doesn't want his body to reject the fetus...." 

"What, I could lose my baby?" Alex interrupted, suddenly highly upset at the prospect. 

"Yes. That's why you need to...." 

Alex jumped up from the sofa and charged into the bedroom to proposition Walter then and there. Mulder wandered in after him to watch. 

Dana shook her head, glad she had let Jenny go to her room to play with her dolls. She sighed and decided it was time to make supper. 

* * *

Walter was taking a light nap when suddenly he had 190 pounds of one armed man in his arms. 

"Alex?" 

He was answered with a mouth sucking on his tongue and a hand going straight for the gold--or rather his groin. The fumbling of fingers found his zipper and soon his cock was up and out and then down Alex's throat before Walter could stop him. 

"Alex, don't! You could get the nanos." 

He noticed a presence near the bed and looked up. Mulder was staring down at him as if he desired a tub of popcorn. 

"Mulder?" asked Walter as best he could while Alex was sucking his brain through his dick. 

Walter looked down at his own overheated crotch then looked back at Mulder with a question in his eyes. 

"Scully told him he could either do it the hard way or do it the easy way-he chose the easy way," answered Mulder enigmatically. 

Walter rolled his eyes from more than just the sensations of Alex's throat swallowing his cock. He would beat Mulder senseless later; right now Alex was whipping him senseless with his tongue. His hands went up and ran through Alex's hair, loving the SILKY feel of the texture in his fingers. 

Mulder reached down and pinched one of Walter's nipples hard. 

"Ow!" cried Walter, though when the pain went away it left a dull throbbing that zoomed down to his cock, making it jump in Alex's mouth. 

Then Alex began to hum and Walter groaned loudly. Just then he felt a dry finger work its way down to the back of his balls, rubbing incessantly. 

Walter whimpered and Mulder grinned. "That's it. Ride that bronco good." 

When Mulder moved closer, Walter grabbed a leg and squeezed it in warning. 

"Ok, ok!" gasped Mulder, getting a clue. 

He watched as Alex did his best to bring Walter off, but could tell he was also making sure he didn't get off too quickly. Mulder was panting along with Walter as the big guy ran his fingers through Alex's short black hair, then held onto his ears as his hips pumped forward. Alex swallowed several times. 

"Oh god, Alex! That's sooo good!" 

Walter glared at Mulder for the outburst but he was too caught up in the action to care. Mulder was mesmerized by Walter's cock sliding in and out of those pink lips. He moved a bit closer to get a better view when Walter grasped his cock through his pants and jerked. Mulder groaned. 

Just then Scully came in and dragged Mulder away by the ear. Walter would have to kiss her for that as Alex swallowed his cock a few more times then pressed just right under his cockhead while Alex's finger teased his perineum. Walter groaned then came inside that hot wet mouth. 

Walter fell back onto the bed to regain his equilibrium while he wondered vaguely what brought this on. He was far too languid to care overly. 

Alex licked his lips clean then looked down at his lover like the cat who ate the canary then kissed Walter. 

"What?" 

"You just made me feel so much better, Walter. The nanos apparently need replenishing once and awhile," Alex husked. 

Walter pulled the ex-assassin's head down and kissed him then they lay together while Walter stroked Alex's erect cock until he came in his hand. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
